


二宮君內心的糾結

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	二宮君內心的糾結

第10章 二宮君內心的糾結。

N side  
被相葉桑抱著，並排躺在相葉桑的床上。  
真是不可思議……  
居然有一天會像這樣一起睡覺什麼的。

那之後，兩人吵吵鬧鬧地去沖了澡。  
相葉桑和我之間的關係，作為門把的關係，演唱會結束後絲毫沒有改變。

說實話，我稍稍松了口氣……  
和相葉桑做了H的事情，非常開心，很幸福哦？

沉迷其中，渴望著對方……很舒服。  
相葉桑也很帥。

……即使是現在回想起來也很令人害羞。  
相葉桑帥氣的一面。  
那低沉而又甜蜜，誘人的聲音。

還有……我不禁發出的那下流的聲音……  
感覺自己都不是自己了，一種非常奇怪的感覺。

A「Ni~no？怎麼了？」

相葉桑探頭看我，露出了溫柔的笑容。  
……真帥氣啊，可惡(〃＞目＜＝

N「你這傢夥，原來是這種人設的嘛？」  
A「嗯嗯？什麼意思？」  
N「感覺，我認識的那個相葉雅紀並沒有那麼帥氣。  
但是今天，一直很帥氣哦你這傢夥。」

現在也是。  
正好被相葉桑圈在懷裡。  
相葉桑溫柔地摸著我的頭髮，在我的額頭上留下一個吻……  
我像是變成了公主殿下一般。

A「看你突然不開心，還以為要說什麼……  
居然是要，誇我？！  
Nino醬覺得我很帥嗎？！」

相葉桑的眼中閃著光……  
不是，我不是想取悅你……

N「不……不是的，我想說的是……」  
A「真是的！最喜歡nino醬了♡  
我可能要開心得睡不著了……  
明明明天還要早起呢♡」

對於嗨起來了的相葉桑，無論說什麼都是沒用的。  
而且，相葉桑明天確實一早還有工作。  
再不快點睡的話！

唉……  
怎麼辦啊……

沒想到會因為這種事情而煩惱。  
而且也不是能和別人商量的那種事情。

但是……  
反正門把都知道我們的關係。  
而且我們平安無事地情意相通了的這件事也要和他們報告一下……

順便去問問他們的看法吧。

因為過於煩惱，我在好不容易讓相葉桑睡著後，還是一點睡意都沒有。  
早上，目送著慌慌張張地打理好自己出門去工作的相葉桑後，我獨自坐在了沙發上。

相葉桑家裡只有我一個人什麼的，感覺好奇怪。

不想和你分開啊~！  
不想去工作啊~！

像這樣撒著嬌的相葉桑好可愛。  
雖然我也想和相葉桑待在一起，但不知是不是因為兩情相悅後的那個餘裕？  
安慰著在我臉上親來親去的相葉桑，勉強把他送去工作了。

對啊，說到相葉桑就是可愛而又天然的……  
雖然年紀比我大，個子也比我高，但有點不靠譜……  
那如太陽般明朗的笑容幫助了我很多，給予了我治癒。  
想要守護相葉桑……  
我是這麼想的。

然而現實是怎樣？！

試著好好想一想吧。  
至今為止的走向。

我……居然是「受」？？

雖然拼盡全力去吸引相葉桑的注意，像是女孩子一樣向他撒了嬌。  
還對帥氣的相葉桑心動了。

而且，相葉桑原來有那麼「男人」什麼的……  
顯然是個S啊，那傢夥。  
明明平時一直在傻笑，在那種時候就突然露出色氣滿滿的男人的那一面……

而且，被那色氣所打倒，不禁喘息起來的我。  
無法忘記相葉桑在耳邊低語時的那甜蜜的聲音。

……我才不是M哦！！

我之前只和女孩子做過，那是肯定的。  
而且我也沒有什麼奇怪的愛好，所以没被插入过啦！

雖然對相葉桑單戀了很久，但是並沒有想過要把這份心情告訴他。  
不過，有想著相葉桑一個人做過啦……

但是，老實說沒有具體地想過這件事。  
畢竟，完全沒想過能成為戀人什麼的嘛！  
對於男人間的H也完全不瞭解！  
總~覺得，有插入方和被插入的那方對吧？最多也就只知道這種程度。  
也就是所謂的「攻」和「受」。

就之前的經驗而言，對於只想過「攻」的自己的考慮不周有些厭煩。

但是，就算是相葉桑也只和女孩子交往過。  
而且我明顯處於被動。

恐怕……相葉桑也只想過「攻」吧。

那時候，和相葉桑的那個一起被擼得射出來的時候……

突然就，欸？這之後會怎樣啊？像這樣很不安。

如果是那樣的狀態下的話，我絕對是被插入的那個啊。

……絕對不行————！！

只是想想就很可怕……  
因為人家很討厭痛嘛！  
那種東西肯定進不來的，說真的！！

所以，在不進行到下一步，去洗澡的時候，我松了一口氣。

但是……  
相葉桑也真是乾脆呢。  
難道，是沒想和我做到那麼深入？  
話說感覺他什麼都沒想……

唉……  
在兩情相悅的第二天，我為什麼一定要那麼不爽得去煩惱這些啊……

兩個男人談戀愛什麼的真是累啊。  
之前的我，可能只是個愛做夢的孩子吧。

雖然很想沉浸在成為了相葉桑戀人的幸福之中，但是好好考慮一下現實吧。  
這是絕對會在將來的某一天遇上的問題。

首先是，知識。  
……真沒想到自己居然有一天會去google男人間的sex……

突然想起來昨晚色情的相葉桑，淡定不下來了。

不不，這個必須要冷靜地去學習！  
我一邊拍著自己通紅的臉頰，一邊拿出手機。  
今天是5個人一起的收錄。  
是和相葉桑交往後，5個人第一次見面。

從H完後的那天開始，我就忙了起來，都沒怎麼見過相葉桑。  
不過，有每天打電話和發郵件，恩恩愛愛的哦？

令人驚訝的是相葉桑的那個頻率啊。  
郵件的量超級多呢。  
而且最後一句，絕對是「最喜歡你了哦♡」。

這種地方很可愛呢~  
有種戀人的感覺……♪

但是……  
攻受的問題啊。  
當然還沒有解決哦。

雖然查了很多資料學習了很多，現在真的是只剩下恐懼了啦。  
絕對很痛嘛……  
相葉桑，尺寸相當大哦？  
那種東西要進來？

話雖這麼說，要插入相葉桑的話也……  
不想讓他留下很痛的回憶。

S「表情真豐富呢，Nino。」

N「嗚哇！……什麼呀，是翔桑啊。」

S「什麼呀的，真沒禮貌啊！

不是相葉桑真是不好意思呢~

真為剛剛擔心你是不是又在煩惱著什麼的自己感到不值！」

N「fufu，真的是，很溫柔呢，翔桑你。

雖然有點變態，但是個很可靠的哥哥哦？」

S「變態是多餘的啦！」

O「早呀~。」

M「早—。」

潤君和大野桑也來了，現在就剩下相葉桑了……  
真慢啊。  
明明最近都沒有遲到過……

M「Kazu，相葉醬呢？」  
N「欸？」  
M「阿勒？  
我還以為你會知道戀人遲到的理由呢……原來不是呀？」

潤君笑著說道。

SO「「戀人？！」」

不要在這裡和聲啦，大叔組！！

N「壞心眼的潤君……」  
其實，我還沒和門把報告我們交往了的這件事。  
雖然為我們創造了機會的潤君覺得早點說出來會比較好，但是沒有能見到大家的機會……

不想通過電話，而是想直接告訴他們。  
然後，明明有和相葉桑說過是不是五個人聚在一起的時候進行報告會比較好……

S「什，什麼時候的事？！」  
O「做得好nino~。」

暴露了啊，相葉桑~。

MSO「「「恭喜。」」」

噗！  
異口同聲啊。（笑

N「……謝謝。  
因為有大家的支持哦。  
報告晚了，抱歉啊。  
其實，本來是準備今天五個人到齊後再告訴你們的。」

M「啊，相葉醬好像遇上堵車了。  
說是還要晚點才能到。」

N「哈？！」

M「剛剛過來的時候馬內甲告訴我的哦。  
想著趕在相葉醬到之前，聽聽各種故事……♪」

明明知道卻還那樣問我啊？！

N「真的是壞心眼！！」

S「話說松潤也知道這兩人的事情啊？！」

M「知道哦，確切地說是注意到了。  
不過，之前一直是站在守護的立場上……但是因為他們讓我看得太著急了，所以想著要快點解決就推了他們一把。」

N「雖然為了助攻差點親了我呢。」

S「KISS？！」

O「感覺松潤的kiss會很色氣啊……」

我不得不想兩個追問著不放的人詳細地講述了成為我們交往契機的那次約酒。

說不定相葉桑不再只有好……  
這麼羞恥的話，兩個人的話恥度就是兩倍了啦。

 

M「然後呢？」

N「什麼啦。」

M「那之後這麼了啦？」

我就知道絕對會被問……

O「是誰先告的白？」

S「Nino第二天是休息日對吧，那天留宿了嗎？！」

被連續不斷地提問。  
話說還是老樣子掌握著門把的休息日的翔桑，真的好厲害啊。

N「誰先開始什麼的……不記得了啦！」

那麼羞恥這麼可能會說啦！！

MSO「「「怎麼可能會不記得啦——」」」

……今天也非常同步呢，嵐桑。

M「……嘛，算了。」

哦，意外地那麼輕易就鬆口了啊。

M「那，已經做了嗎？」

N「什……！！」

S「真直接啊松潤你！！」

你在問什麼啦，工口潤！！  
你還是高中生嘛！！

N「才沒有做啦！！」

真的是羞恥得要死了……  
相葉桑不在場真的是太好了……  
因為這是我現在最大的煩惱啊！！

M「欸？這樣啊。」

S「相葉桑意外地很紳士？」

M「我還以為你肯定會被推倒吃掉呢。（笑」

吃、吃掉什麼的……  
話說，給我等一下。

M「……。」

O「Nino？你怎麼了？」

N「我……那個……」

MS「「？」」

O「……原來如此。」

大野桑點著頭，輕輕拍了拍我的腦袋。

O「這確實是會煩惱呢。」

S「……怎麼了？你又在一個人獨自煩惱了嗎？」

M「因為kazu是喜歡自己解決事情的那類嘛……」

O「雖然不會勉強你說出來……但可以和我們商量哦？」

牙白，有點感動。  
什麼啦，明明剛剛還在拿我尋開心呢。  
不要一下子就露出這種真的在擔心我的表情，對我那麼溫柔啦……我會哭出來的啦。

這種事情，能告訴的也只要門把了。  
要試試……商量一下嗎。

N「那個……我啊，  
是『受』嗎……？？」

雖然一咬牙問了出來，但果然還是很羞恥，臉好燙。  
肯定已經通紅了吧，我……

MS「「……啥？」」

對於僵住了的翔醬和松潤，大野桑露出了苦笑。

M「原來如此……」

S「這，確實會……煩惱呢……？」

MS「「emmmmmm……」」

感覺，  
這個問題好像讓他們非常煩惱。  
打破這份尷尬的沉默的是潤君。

M「和相葉醬發生了爭執嗎？  
……那個，關於誰在上面這個……」

連潤君都害羞了嘛，含糊地說著。  
真少見啊，明明無論什麼都會果斷說出來的。（笑

N「不，沒聊過這個。  
可能相葉桑什麼都沒想過呢。但是……」

M「但是？」

潤君一臉擔心地盯著我。  
翔桑也是，大野桑也是。  
大家真的都是非常溫柔、很會照顧人的好人呢。

N「估計……  
如果相葉桑要和我做“那種事”的話，我覺得他腦子裡只有插進來這一件事。」

害羞的話就沒法好好商量了。  
就這樣將錯就錯地好好問問吧！

S「嘛，也是啊……」

O「Nino你，想抱相葉醬嗎？」

N「欸？！」

S「首先是這點呢。」

N「……我不知道啊。」

M「不知道？？」

N「說實話，我也沒怎麼想過這個。  
在那之前我都覺得相葉桑是個很可愛的人，想要守護他。  
所以，雖然是無意的……但總有點應該由我來主導的印象。」

M「“在那之前”？？」

N「……畢竟他很帥嘛。」

只是想起那些，我就熱了起來。

N「kiss也很色情。」

S「噗！！」

翔桑滿臉通紅地笑了出來。

N「一下子展露出了男人的那一面，在我還不知如何是好的時候就漸漸地被主導著……  
在我耳邊低語著下流的話。  
而且還滿滿的S感哦！  
即使我想反擊回去……結果好像一敗塗地，的感覺……」

S「……真的假的……」

O「相葉醬真能幹啊。」

M「因為猶豫，所以沒能做到最後啊……」

N「雖然我很猶豫，但不知道相葉桑是怎麼想的。  
……總之我們都先去了一次……然後洗了個澡就結束了。  
而且相葉桑第二天一早還有工作……」

三個人的臉都紅透了。  
這是因為聽了門把的這種事情後心裡的小小的羞恥感吧……

N「因為這是開誠佈公的商談……所以你們不要臉紅啦！」

M「不是……你才是最紅的啦！」

S「最近的nino真的很可愛呢……（笑」

N「好可愛好可愛什麼的……我可是個男的。」

雖然相葉桑也是這樣，最近門把說我可愛也說得太多了吧。

M「稍微有點自覺會比較好哦。」

N「哈？」

M「Kazu。你很可愛。」

潤君為了正面對著我調整了一下坐姿，一臉認真地說道。

N「……哈—？」

S「不僅僅是外表……無論是小動作還是言行舉止都很可愛。」

連翔醬都這樣一本正經地在說些什麼啊？  
我向大野桑投去求助的眼神……

O「嗯，很可愛哦，nino你。」

面帶著軟軟的笑容，清爽地說道。

N「不，大野桑和相葉桑比較可愛……」

M「不是呢~。  
雖然利達和相葉醬都有很可愛的地方。」

S「nino，你是整個都很可愛！  
神氣十足、性格彆扭又傲嬌的小惡魔！  
男人對於這種防禦力很弱的！！」

N「……翔桑好噁心。」

S「為啥？！」

O「嘛，也就是說想要抱nino的人絕對是壓倒性地多。」

M「實際上，在業界有很多看上了你的男人哦。」

N「欸？！」

我都不知道……  
真的是過於衝擊，大腦跟不上了。

M「老實說，如果以你為物件的話我也肯定會是攻哦。」

S「而且nino，你一和相葉君在一起就一臉撒嬌的表情……我還以為你肯定是想被抱的呢。」

什麼鬼了啦！  
你說的那麼直接讓我有些不知如何是好。

N「……那大野桑呢？」

O「這個嘛……我也，會抱你哦。」

真的假的……  
全員一致認為我是『受』啊……

O「但是，nino也是男人嘛。」

M「啊啊，好好跟相葉醬聊聊啦。  
並不是要勉強kazu去接受。」

雖然話說這麼說……

N「……沒有自信啊……」

M「怎麼，技術那麼高超的嘛？相葉醬他♪（笑」

N「……」

M「喂，你那麼害羞倒是給我否定一下啦！」

把自說自話害羞起來的潤君放在一邊不管……  
真的必須得和相葉桑好好聊聊啊。

A「大家早呀！抱————歉！！」

遲到了的相葉桑元氣滿滿地推開了休息室的門。

tbc.


End file.
